July 5, 2015/Chat log
Loving77 boop 5:35 Dragonian King sup peep happy whale week Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:36 Loving77 hiii silly 5:36 Dragonian King i made it purple 5:36 Loving77 I see 5:42 Dragonian King hey peep check out what i did to Whale's article 5:43 Loving77 that looks cool 5:44 Dragonian King thanks maybe we can use it on all the articles 5:44 Loving77 yeah time to draw some whale week art :D If it turns out ok I'll show it to you Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:54 Williamm258 hi peep hi bro happy shark week :) 6:01 Dragonian King hi will happy whale week :D Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:08 Loving77 hi jony Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:10 Dragonian King hey jony 6:10 Cfljony22 day 2 6:10 Dragonian King happy whale week 6:10 Cfljony22 oh hey lol brb Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:11 Cfljony22 y everyting so purples hey peep hey silly hey will 6:12 Dragonian King because it's whale week 6:12 Cfljony22 ok y purple 7:12 Dragonian King the week that celebrates this guy lily thinks he's hot so she turned shark week from sharks to that guy i renamed him whale because i can 7:14 Cfljony22 Ok Y PURPLE 7:22 Dragonian King because he's purple! 7:25 Cfljony22 u could have said that 10 min ago 7:30 Dragonian King i wasn't paying attention Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:31 Dragonian King hi lily happy whale week 7:31 Flower1470 same to you 7:31 Dragonian King did you see what i did to whale's page :D 7:31 Flower1470 yes (yes) 7:32 Dragonian King yay 7:38 Loving77 I finished the whale week art and it didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would. 7:40 Dragonian King yay 7:44 Loving77 File:Whaleweekart.png 7:45 Dragonian King can you guys see the new wordmark 7:45 Loving77 yes 7:45 Dragonian King cool drawing :D i like the way you colored it 7:45 Loving77 ty For some reason, the picture i just drew reminds me of this: File:Spongebob157.png Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:54 Dragonian King lool Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:55 Cfljony22 hey lily 7:57 Loving77 I gtg bye 7:57 Williamm258 hey bro i Finished posting all of the opening and ending of yu gi oh yu gi oh gx and yu gi oh zexla on the wiki Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:00 Williamm258 bye 8:00 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:01 Flower1470 ooo 8:12 Cfljony22 omg this is like te 34th time I haven't gotten a good sos card today 8:12 Flower1470 geez are you shopping? 8:13 Cfljony22 yea at least i got a flippy earlier today if this next card isn't Bessie or flippy im done its madem chuckle should i take it? 8:21 Flower1470 3 star toon up sos it depends on who you're running with 8:22 Cfljony22 5 high toons 3 noobs 8:22 Flower1470 i would stay if i were you 8:23 Cfljony22 oh boy, its one of THOSE groups though 8:23 Flower1470 /those/? 8:23 Cfljony22 sounding lured cogs 8:23 Flower1470 oh no 8:23 Cfljony22 yeah im yoloing out sry guys l;ol lol 8:24 Flower1470 here comes the "is it ok to green trolls debate" 8:24 Cfljony22 lol that's like murdering a mureder i have a question for u lily 8:24 Flower1470 that's why it's a debate lol ok 8:25 Cfljony22 lets say your infront of a train track and a run away trolley is speeding down the rail there r 5 people stading in the way theres no way to tell them but u could switch the track but theres only 1 person on it do u switch it? 8:26 Flower1470 yes 8:26 Cfljony22 but wouldn't that make u a murder? er 8:26 Flower1470 nope 8:26 Cfljony22 taking another mans/womans life? 8:27 Dragonian King well technically it's the trolley who killed the guy 8:27 Flower1470 I dont control the train itself. I didn't make that call. someone else in charge of that 8:27 Cfljony22 that's true ok part two instead of one person there theres a close relative? would u change your answer 8:28 Flower1470 No 8:28 Cfljony22 really? 8:28 Flower1470 they would want me to save the others I know they would. 8:28 Cfljony22 that's what i was thinking too 8:29 Flower1470 If I had the chance to save 5 lives at the cost of one, that will still affect me greatly, but lives have still been caved saved* 8:29 Cfljony22 it depends what matters most to you, the end result, or how u got there 8:29 Dragonian King here's a super tricky question peep is on one track whale is on the other track which track do you send the trolley down 8:29 Cfljony22 my track 8:30 Flower1470 I'm thinking... what if i was the one person on that side, I'd want to be the one who gets hit to prevent several people from dying 8:30 Cfljony22 heres the last version 8:30 Flower1470 Whale gets hit, no questions asked 8:30 Cfljony22 lol 8:30 Dragonian King okay 8:31 Cfljony22 theres only one track 8:31 Dragonian King peep or kaiba 8:31 Cfljony22 which has 5 people but your above the track on a bridge and theres a guy u could push off the bridge to save the 5 peoples lives answer? WOW I GOT A RESTOCK TOON UP 8:33 Flower1470 if that guy doesnt willingly jump off to save those people then im sorry he needs to go 8:33 Cfljony22 :O wow not many people have that mind set u would defenatly survive a zombie invasion lily 8:34 Flower1470 This is what I say now... I'd probably pass out if I had to really make that decision lol 8:34 Dragonian King no she wouldn't remember all her lame hungry games deaths 8:34 Flower1470 dont say it NO STOP OT 8:35 Cfljony22 silly lets do a hungry games 8:35 Dragonian King ok 8:36 Cfljony22 FINALLY THE ROCK HAS COME BACK TO LAS VAGAS sry ihad to 8:37 Dragonian King The Bloodbath As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds. SpongeBob takes a spear from inside the cornucopia. Nicole runs away from the Cornucopia. Chris grabs a sword. Darwin runs away from the Cornucopia. Gumball runs away from the Cornucopia. Finn shoots an arrow into Evina's head. Plankton runs away from the Cornucopia. Peep stays at the cornucopia for resources. Mr. Krabs runs away from the Cornucopia. Whale runs away from the Cornucopia. Downsizer grabs a backpack and retreats. Anton runs away from the Cornucopia. Silly takes a spear from inside the cornucopia. Patrick runs away from the Cornucopia. Will stays at the cornucopia for resources. Lily runs away from the Cornucopia. Jony and Kaiba fight for a bag. Jony gives up and retreats. Jake runs away from the Cornucopia. Bob the Level 1 Downsizer runs away from the Cornucopia. Lag Monster runs away from the Cornucopia. Fail Monster runs away from the Cornucopia. Anais runs away from the Cornucopia. since it's whale week maybe whale will win but probably not because he smells 8:39 Cfljony22 yeah lol i finally ot a boarding good silly give me good luck 8:40 Dragonian King Day 1 Whale defeats Lily in a fight, but spares her life. Kaiba collects fruit from a tree. Darwin injures himself. Nicole overpowers Jony, killing him. Will discovers a river. Gumball strangles Lag Monster with a rope. Chris receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Downsizer dies from an infection. Mr. Krabs searches for a water source. Finn practices his archery. Bob the Level 1 Downsizer receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. SpongeBob discovers a river. Fail Monster, Peep, Silly, and Patrick form a suicide pact, killing themselves. Jake receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Plankton severely slices Anais with a sword. Anton receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. 8:41 Cfljony22 OMG I GOT BIESS BESSIE YES FIANLLY #notevenmad oh its one of THOSE groups 8:44 Dragonian King lol 9 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Evina District 4 Jony District 1 Lag Monster District 12 Downsizer District 5 Fail Monster District 12 Peep District 2 Silly District 1 Patrick District 9 Anais District 8 8:45 Cfljony22 wow lily beat us meh at least were not gonna die va squirrels 8:45 Dragonian King ^ 8:45 Flower1470 jony i swear 8:45 Dragonian King Night 1 Whale destroys Bob the Level 1 Downsizer's supplies while he is asleep. Anton quietly hums. SpongeBob tends to his wounds. Gumball shoots a poisonous blow dart into Nicole's neck, slowly killing her. Will and Darwin talk about the tributes still alive. Jake tends to Kaiba's wounds. Plankton stays awake all night. Mr. Krabs receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Chris receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Finn climbs a tree to rest. Lily receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. wow gumball killed his mom with a poison dart and i thougth peep was brutal thought* 8:48 Cfljony22 lol 8:48 Dragonian King hey guys guess what i found out about corrections 8:48 Cfljony22 what 8:48 Dragonian King word* is for correcting yourself and *word is for correcting other people 8:49 Flower1470 where did you hear that? 8:50 Dragonian King a guy he's a sort-of kind-of not-really friend 8:50 Flower1470 lol 8:50 Cfljony22 hmm 8:50 Flower1470 that seems legitimate i guess 8:51 Cfljony22 8/8 8:51 Dragonian King Day 2 Lily tries to sleep through the entire day. Gumball sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. Bob the Level 1 Downsizer explores the arena. Chris sprains his ankle while running away from Anton. Mr. Krabs, Whale, and Finn hunt for other tributes. SpongeBob sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. Plankton searches for firewood. Darwin practices his archery. Jake stalks Will. Kaiba receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. 8:52 Cfljony22 #lily=genius 8:53 Dragonian King lily gets eaten by a squirrel 1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance. Nicole District 8 8:54 Cfljony22 continue 8:54 Flower1470 Jony if you mock me in the random generator one more time, im banning you 8:55 Dragonian King i'll unban him 8:55 Cfljony22 "lily dies from trying to ban Jony" Cfljony22 has been kicked by Flower1470. 8:55 Dragonian King ooo Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:56 Cfljony22 lol 8:56 Dragonian King "Lily tried to banhammer Jony but missed" Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). 8:57 Cfljony22 sry silly I cant unban u lol #NOTATTHATLEVEL 8:57 Flower1470 for good reason 8:58 Cfljony22 Welp gg silly Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:58 Dragonian King surprise Night 2 Lily exploded. Anton looks at the night sky. Jake attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful. Darwin sets up camp for the night. Plankton, SpongeBob, Whale, and Mr. Krabs sleep in shifts. Gumball accidently detonates a land mine while trying to arm it. Chris, Finn, Kaiba, and Will sleep in shifts. Bob the Level 1 Downsizer quietly hums. 8:59 Cfljony22 what is that fake 8:59 Dragonian King yes 8:59 Cfljony22 oh lol 8:59 Dragonian King it was actually Lily is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth. 8:59 Cfljony22 oh lol still fail 8:59 Dragonian King yep Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Cfljony22 has been kicked by Flower1470. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:00 Flower1470 you guys are ridiculously annoying 9:00 Cfljony22 <3 continue silly 9:00 Dragonian King thanks i appreciate the compliment wow lily you're not good at this game Day 3 Kaiba tends to Finn's wounds. Bob the Level 1 Downsizer makes a slingshot. Lily tries to sleep through the entire day. Jake and Plankton hunt for other tributes. Mr. Krabs makes a wooden spear. SpongeBob is pricked by thorns while picking berries. Anton begs for Chris to kill him. He refuses, keeping Anton alive. Darwin searches for firewood. Whale searches for a water source. Will hunts for other tributes. Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! You have been banned by Dragonian King. Dragonian King :D 8:02 Cfljony22 OHHHHHHHHHHHHH 360 NO SCOPE MUM GET THE CAMERA 8:02 Dragonian King i wonder if she'll be smart enough to unban herself like me 8:02 Cfljony22 LOL "Lily was never seen again" I feel like shes just not gonna come back Dragonian King has ended the Chat ban for Flower1470. 8:03 Dragonian King i'm nice 8:04 Cfljony22 shes not coming back 8:04 Dragonian King ... oops 8:05 Cfljony22 good job 8:05 Dragonian King was that sarcastic 8:05 Cfljony22 yes we cant make fun of her any more and theres no point of doing a hungry games without her o_o 8:06 Dragonian King noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo yeah she logged chat and everything RIP 8:07 Cfljony22 wow GG should I vp or cfo 8:08 Dragonian King CFO 8:08 Cfljony22 fine 8:10 Dragonian King VP then 8:10 Cfljony22 iv vped all day i kinda want a unite too 8:12 Dragonian King then CFO 8:12 Cfljony22 cog bucks 8:12 Dragonian King ... then VP!!!! 8:13 Cfljony22 merits 8:14 Dragonian King then run in circles around a tree 8:14 Cfljony22 i do that enough in real life gg Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Category:Chat logs Category:July 2015